


双飞组·补魔

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 3p futa注意恶灵魔鹰X女巫X魅影战甲就是字面意思 油门一踩没得回头接受不了的记得提前下车这次终于把新皮安排上了最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·补魔

餐桌上的催情烛又烧了一小节，魅惑的香气终于唤醒倒地昏迷遍体鳞伤的恶灵。那些汨汨流出的暗色血液几乎要将纯白的毛绒地毯染成深紫，但痛感早已被浑浊的欲念吞噬，恶灵僵硬地坐起身子，在微弱的烛光下盯着女巫一件件脱掉累赘的衣物。

恶灵擦掉嘴角的血，感受到下身正慢慢充血挺立，了然地勾起一丝笑来。

魔法攻击造成的伤口只有魔力能治愈，但用于自愈的魔力，作为仆从的恶灵只能从主人身上获得，这就是补魔。侍奉得越卖力，获取的东西也越多。

可惜现在她身受重伤，没有催情的辅助甚至无法清醒，只能靠女巫主动补魔了。

她抱住骑在自己身上的女巫时，心里万分庆幸:还好安吉拉不只是她的主人，还好安吉拉是爱她的。

“法芮尔……快躺下……”女巫艰难地把恶灵那根勃发的肉柱吞进体内，“再动的话血止不住……”

单是抬臂的动作，右肩的破口就变得血流如注，但恶灵无暇顾及。她搂着女巫光滑的裸背，贴过去含住了悬在锁骨处的小南瓜项链，随后沿着细链舔舐到颈侧，重重咬了一口。

“啊——法芮尔！”

皮肤破损处涌出些许鲜红的血液，那是主人特有的香气和美味，恶灵尽数舔舐干净，吞吃入腹，还倒回来舔了舔安吉拉的唇。女巫下意识回吻着她，听见这只餍足的野兽从喉咙深处发出咕噜噜的轻响。

一吻毕，恶灵才慢慢躺下去，轻车熟路地扶着女巫的细腰操弄起来。安吉拉担心她用力太猛，一直配合地撑着身子上下起伏。又硬又粗的利刃不断拔至尖端又猛地突入，一路碾过湿热的内里顶到深处，不过几回合下来，女巫的体力就要被快感消耗殆尽。

与此同时，魔力流动越发迅速，恶灵试着动了动臂膀，之前渗血的伤口已经以肉眼可见的速度逐渐愈合。她眼疾手快地直起身，接住脱力倒下的安吉拉，抱紧她继续加快挺弄的频率，直到女巫后仰身子叫起来。

突然收紧的小穴将勃发的肉棒死死缠住，寸步难进。恶灵再三忍耐，还是架不住那种舒爽的快感，将满载的欲望射进女巫体内。

甬道里很快盛满了白浊，顺着交合的缝隙缓慢溢出。恶灵低喘着躺下去，静静感受魔力在四肢百骸流转。她的双手已经完全止血，正落在安吉拉大腿上若有似无地撩拨，跟半硬不软的下身一样蠢蠢欲动。她扬起嘴角，等到自愈完成，或许还能再讨一回赏。

但砸在她额上的头盔第一个不同意。恶灵哀嚎一声拨开这块沉重的铁疙瘩，不出意料看见站在旁边俯视她的浅蓝魂火。即使魂火扔了头盔后看不见脑袋，恶灵也能猜出那家伙一定摆出了鄙夷的神情。

趁着安吉拉还在闭着眼睛恢复体力，恶灵炫耀地对魂火比了个中指。

【你丫来晚了，主人今天是我的。】

魂火没理她，兀自走到女巫那去，蹲下身吻了吻安吉拉的面颊。

魂火特有的凉意很快惊醒了女巫，她有些喜出望外，却又在看见胸甲上的巨大裂痕后收敛了笑容。

“受伤严重吗？真不该让你们做这次任务的……”安吉拉担心地摸了摸那道裂痕，“我很不放心你，可法芮尔还需要补一次魔。我……”

魂火伸出食指抵住了女巫的唇，随后接过她的手放在自己腰胯的护甲上。那一片薄甲卸下后，安吉拉意外地在空气中摸到一截弹跳到她手里的粗硬肉柱，不由得瞪大了眼睛。

该死的……催情烛……

敏感部位被柔软的掌心碰触，魂火抖了抖身子，带着全身的盔甲都震了一下。女巫弯曲手指做环，试着拿捏这截粗长的尺寸。只是简单地从末端撸到前端，泉口便渗出了一些前液，在虚无中摇摇欲坠。

她楞了几秒，不由自主地伸出舌头，将顶到眼前的那点东西连着微微抖动的冠头含入口中。

暖意包裹的瞬间，恶灵亲眼看见那团蓝焰飞燃了几秒，美妙的舒爽似乎也传递到自己的身上。她摇摇头，感觉下身又硬了，便循着本能继续挺腰在湿润的甬道内探索。

安吉拉没想到已经偃旗息鼓的恶灵这么快就有再战的气力，刚受过高潮的花穴根本撑不住第二轮操弄，但口中已被魂火的粗硬肉柱塞满，她甚至无法呻吟出声，只得伸手推开身前的盔甲。

可惜魂火不再给她反悔的机会了，她的后脑很快被有力的双手扣住，原本只含了半截的肉棒一下全部顶了进去。

“唔——！”

安吉拉柔软的鼻尖直直地撞在盔甲上，温和的蓝焰爆燃起来将她彻底包裹，嘴里很快尝到甜涩的味道。

冰火两重天的刺激还是让人难以自持。魂火轻轻撤出疲软的肉棒，没被吞掉的白浊顺着女巫湿液晶莹的唇瓣流下。尽管时隔多日的深喉体验让骑士的忍耐力极度缺乏，但眼下这种淫糜的状况，依然可以迅速唤醒她的欲望。

感觉到重新勃起的肉柱又顶到了自己脸上，女巫有些无奈地摆开手，“咳咳……法拉……别来了……我受不住……这下面还没——”

像是要反驳安吉拉的想法，恶灵使坏地抓紧她的腰胯，猛地坐起身把女巫压了下去，紧接着便是两三次大幅度的直捣黄龙，一路高歌猛进抵到宫口的操弄差点让她把嗓子喊哑了。

恶灵没有像之前一样忍着，她抱紧安吉拉又注入了新的一波白浊，但还是没有拔出来。

经过两次补魔，恶灵已经完全恢复了体力。她扭扭肩膀，轻而易举就把全身酸软的安吉拉给抱了起来。女巫吓了一跳，勉强伸腿勾住了恶灵的后腰稳住身形。一番动作下来，安吉拉绝望地发现埋在体内的肉柱又有勃发的迹象。

“法芮尔……别……”

恶灵没有看她，只是给站在身前的骑士投去一个眼神。

【你懂我意思吧？】

魂火做不出表情，但她激动的时候会剧烈燃烧。

【嗯，一次不够。】

恶灵对着那副盔甲无声地笑起来，而安吉拉正好靠在她肩上，错过了这个邪恶势力狼狈为奸的过程。

【来。】

意识到恶灵并没有放自己下来的倾向，女巫莫名感到心慌意乱。这种慌张感在身后袭来凉意时得到证实。

魂火卸了手臂上的护甲，蓝焰覆盖的冰凉掌心抚过女巫赤裸的背脊，最后停在了柔嫩的臀瓣上。

“别碰那里啊……太大了……不可能——唔？！”

恶灵蛮不讲理地掰过安吉拉的脑袋亲吻她，堵住那些无谓的托辞，下身再次突入，用力碾磨脆弱的内里。她又湿得一塌糊涂，话语被切割成凌乱破碎的低吟，甚至来不及吞咽唾液。

魂火扶着粗硬的肉柱试探性地在后庭外徘徊，先前从穴口流出的湿液提供了不少润滑，她确定前端已经浸润之后，才挺腰缓缓刺了进去。后庭比甬道紧致太多，不过顶入一些就寸步难进，魂火爆燃着贴近一步，双手穿过女巫的腋下抓握着那对玉乳，托住了全身颤抖的安吉拉。

“他妈的……你们两个家伙……这是要造反吗……呜——”女巫在双重夹击下艰难吐词，但责骂的语气在满面通红身娇体弱的既视感下，显得毫无杀伤力，甚至还带了半分嗔怪的情趣。

补魔这种事情，从来都是多多益善啊。

恶灵探过头去舔掉她颈间滑落的汗水，下身仍在卖力冲刺。她喘息着往后靠，倚在魂火的肩上，感受到那团蓝焰含住了她的耳垂，凉意沁人，搂着她的双臂也越收越紧。

【你喜欢的。】

恍惚中她听见魂火的心意之声，直截了当地戳破了所有掩饰。她又羞又恼，还想说点什么，但骑士已将拓展完毕的肉棒挺腰送得更深了。

突入的快感瞬间席卷了她的理智，小穴被火热的肉柱操得汁液四溅，后庭又有冰柱般的粗长在体内肆虐无忌，没顶的舒爽彻底抽空了她所有的气力，软下身子在两份稳重的怀抱里浪叫连连。

【你喜欢我们这样上你。】

恶灵吻上她的唇，吞掉那些只会让她们更疯狂的呻吟。

【像野兽一样。】

魂火轻咬着她白嫩的后颈，空出一只手从小腹一路往下，摸到了那粒充血挺立的圆珠。

【把你操到失神。】

她在一前一后夹击的欲海中起伏，高潮迭起，嗓子几乎发不出声音了。

【你喜欢的。】

终于到达极限的两人同时顶到了最深处释放，不加掩饰的心意相通将赤裸裸的欲念完全勾出，她在激烈的白浊冲刷下爽晕过去。

随着最后一截烛火“噼啪”一声燃尽，不再兴风作浪的肉柱被缓缓撤出，满溢的浊液从微张的穴口流下来，仿佛还在渴求新的进入。

恶灵把昏昏沉沉的女巫交到魂火手里，自己将肉棒的最后一点存货撸出来，蹲下身示意要清理地毯。

魂火打横抱紧安吉拉放到一旁的躺椅上，自己捡起之前砸恶灵的头盔重新戴好，望着女巫出神。

被干得发红的小穴还伴着呼吸轻轻开合，隐约能看见那些泛白的汁液，但里面没有一滴是她给的。魂火摸了摸胸前那道愈合得差不多的裂痕，平和的蓝焰蓦地染上几丝赤红，下身也随心所动，迅速挺立。

她终究还是有些嫉妒，明明自己也受了伤的，不过是晚到一步而已。

她还是，很想操安吉拉的小穴啊。

于是女巫悠悠醒转时，看见的依然是那团饥渴的蓝焰。几分钟前自己的身子被狠狠疼爱的触感尚未褪去，她下意识收紧了又开始出水的腿心。

“法拉……我真的受不住了……”

略带哭腔的沙哑嗓音并不能打动经验丰富的骑士，她低头掰开女巫的大腿，伸手一探，滑腻不堪。根本不需要任何犹豫，她扶稳硬挺的肉柱一下就顶了进去。

沁凉的冰刺入湿热的火里，到处凝结成无法融化的快意，她搂紧了压在自己身上的骑士忘情地呻吟着，逐渐被一层层扩散燃烧的蓝焰包裹起来，温柔又炽烈。

“呜……不要射进来了……”她在高潮的迷离中承受着下身越发激烈的冲撞，言语破碎，“会被操坏的啊……”

然而主人在床上的命令都是可以不听的。魂火扣紧安吉拉的腰身，在紧致的甬道内来回碾压，最终顶到宫口上射了出来。

新一轮浊液几乎将先来者都挤了出去，魂火撤出身子，看见女巫的花穴终于沾染上自己的痕迹，一时间火焰飞燃。

安吉拉轻喘几声，缓慢撑起身子，伸手穿过那团激动的蓝焰打开骑士的面罩，摸索着刮了刮她的鼻尖，“小坏蛋……现在可以抱我去洗澡了吧？”

假装自己不存在的恶灵一直低着头兢兢业业打扫卫生，不经意间看见魂火抱着女巫进了浴室。这没什么大不了，有趣的地方在于那团向来高冷的蓝焰竟然透出了一点骚气的粉红。

恶灵愣了好一会儿，哈哈大笑起来。

你也有被撩到的一天？

 

end

莫伊拉: 所以你到底是哪来的魔力能豢养两只高阶仆从？

安吉拉: 我现在不想谈这件事【扶腰】

 

后记

【新皮肤出来之后】  
鳗鱼: 来嘛 3p安排一下  
我: 不不不 写不了写不了  
鳗鱼: 真的很带感啊！  
我: 真的很难写啊！  
鳗鱼: 好吧  
【过了几天 听了几首小黄鸽】  
我: 突然觉得3p真的很刺激 想写  
鳗鱼: ？？？

感谢studiofow，blackjr，NYL2，affect3d，laosduude，windfall等制作组  
为姿势参考提供了重要帮助

我要改名为  
一个·再写正剧我是狗·司机

人生第一次开了3p车  
羞耻遁逃


End file.
